Your Voice
by Kazuma Arakida
Summary: kyumin/BL/Kyuhyun yg hidup dgn berlembar" kertas juga tinta pena dan Sungmin namja manis yang mengaguminya/RnR


**xx Kazuma Arakida xx  
>present<strong>

**Kyuhyun x Sungmin  
>KyuMin<strong>

**KyuMin itu saling memiliki!  
>Fic ini punya SAYA^^<br>**

**xx Rated : T xx  
>Romance, BL, AU<br>Ga suka BL? Back aja~**

**A/N : **fic pertama di screenplays untuk FFn. Ini pernah di post sebelumnya di FB untuk lomba grup. Ga tau tanggapan pembaca di FFn gimana tentang fic ini. semoga responnya positif ya^^ harap maklum kalau ceritanya ga bagus, author masih pemula dalam tulis menulis^^ makanya review biar author tau tanggapan kalian gimana dan jadi penyemangat^^

"bicara**"  
>'<strong>tulisan Kyuhyun**'**

**Your Voice  
><strong>

**Enjoy~ ^^**

Namja berwajah manis itu tak berhenti memandangi seseorang yang sejak tadi menjadi objeknya. Matanya tak lepas dari setiap gerak gerik namja yang terlihat selalu tersenyum dan ceria itu. Dia duduk hanya sekitar sepuluh meter dari tempat namja itu duduk. Namja yang sejak tadi dia perhatikan itu duduk di belakang meja kasir dan selalu tersenyum saat ada pelanggan yang datang. Berlembar-lembar kertas tersedia disamping mesin kasirnya. Dan saat pelanggan datang untuk memesan, namja itu akan tersenyum lebar sambil menyerahkan secarik kertas yang bertuliskan 'Anda ingin menu apa hari ini? Kami siap melayani!' dan selalu ada symbol '^^9' disetiap kertasnya. Kertas itu memang tidak di tulis dengan tangan, tapi tertulis rapi dengan font-font komputer.

Namja itu tak berhenti menatap namja ceria berambut hitam ikal itu. Dan ini bukan pertama kalinya dia kemari. Ke café ini. Bisa dikatakan sudah sangat sering sejak lima bulan yang lalu. Tapi frekuensi berkunjungnya jadi meningkat sejak tiga bulan lalu. Namja bernama Lee Sungmin itu bahkan setiap hari, di setiap jam delapan malam, selalu ada disini. Dia hanya memesan secangkir coklat hangat dan sesekali memesan makanan berat. Lalu duduk diam di tempat yang sama, seperti saat dia duduk sekarang, menikmati hal lain selain coklat panasnya. Namja tampan yang mencuri perhatiannya itu.

Dia kenal namja itu. Cho Kyuhyun namanya. Sungmin bisa tahu namanya dari name tag yang terpasang diseragam kerjanya. Sungmin tak pernah berbincang langsung. Dia hanya menanyakan tentang Kyuhyun pada pelayan lain yang selalu mengantarkan coklat hangatnya.

Awalnya Sungmin sempat kesal pada Kyuhyun. Saat Sungmin mati-matian mengumpulkan keberanian untuk menyapanya, Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum sambil menyodorkan secarik kertas, seperti biasanya. Sungmin sempat mengira kalau Kyuhyun adalah seorang namja sombong yang tidak punya sopan santun. Tapi setelah salah satu pelayannya, Hyukjae, yang sudah lumayan akrab dengan Sungmin sejak dia sering kemari, mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Sungmin menarik pikiran-pikirannya.

Kyuhyun tidak dapat berbicara. Menurut cerita Hyukjae, namja itu mengalami infeksi pada pita suaranya sehingga dia kehilangan suaranya pada umurnya 13 tahun. Hyukjae adalah sahabat kecil Kyuhyun, dia mengatakan kalau dulu Kyuhyun sempat sangat shock dan beberapa kali berniat bunuh diri. Tapi berkat dukungan seluruh orang terdekatnya, Kyuhyun bangkit dan mulai mencari cara agar dapat berkomunikasi dengan orang lain. Kyuhyun tidak ingin menguasai bahasa isyarat. Dia lebih memilih menuliskan setiap kata yang ada dipikirannya. Dan sejak saat itu Kyuhyun tak pernah kehabisan kertas dan pena.

Hyukjae bilang Kyuhyun adalah namja baik yang selalu ceria. Dan Sungmin percaya itu. Karena apa yang Hyukjae katakan dapat dia saksikan sendiri. Walaupun Kyuhyun tidak dapat mengatakan apa-apa, tapi dia bisa membuat setiap orang yang ada didekatnya tertawa terbahak-bahak. Dia menuliskan setiap lelucun dan pujiannya lalu menunjukkan pada orang yang dia tuju. Dan semua terlihat bahagia bila ada didekatnya. Dan hal inilah yang membuat Sungmin memutuskan menjadi pelanggan nomor satu di café ini.

Kyuhyun mulai menyadari kalau Sungmin sering kemari sejak bulan ke tiga namja itu berkunjung ke café ini dan menjadi semakin sering sejak itu. Kyuhyun menyadari bahwa namja imut dan lebih mirip yeoja yang selalu datang ke café ini adalah orang yang sama. Kyuhyun sesekali menambahkan bacaan 'Datang lagi?' atau 'Coklat hangat, huh?' di setiap kertas yang akan dia berikan pada Sungmin. Dan saat itu, wajah Sungmin menjadi semerah tomat. Saat seperti itu Kyuhyun selalu menulis 'Wajahmu seperti tomat. Sangat lucu XD~'. Dan Sungmin hanya bisa tertunduk.

"Mianhae, Sungmin-ah. Kau dapat sebuah surat dari Kyuhyun-ah," kata seseorang yang mengagetkan Sungmin.

"A-ah, Hyukjae-ah," gumam Sungmin malu karena lagi-lagi tertangkap basah sedang menatap namja tampan itu. "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

Hyukjae menaruh secarik kertas di depan Sungmin, "Dari Kyuhyun-ah. Kau bisa temani dia sekarang. Café sudah mulai sepi," jawab Hyukjae sambil tersenyum.

Sungmin membaca tulisan di kertas itu, 'Berhenti menatapku atau kau akan ku larang untuk datang ke cafeku lagi,'. Sungmin tertawa. Ya, café ini milik Kyuhyun dan dia tahu namja itu hanya bercanda. "Ah, b-baik. Aku akan ke sana," kata Sungmin lembut. Dia mengambil jasnya dan berjalan menghmpiri Kyuhyun yang terlihat sibuk dengan kertas-kertas didepannya. Sesekali dia terlihat tertawa. "Kau terlihat senang sekali. Apa itu?" tanya Sungmin. Dia berusaha menyembunyikan kegugupannya setiap kali berbicara dengan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari kertas-kertas itu, dia tersenyum. Diambilnya secarik kertas dan menuliskan sesuatu. Setelah selesai, dia memberikan kertas itu pada Sungmin. 'Jangan gugup saat bicara denganku. Suaramu yang lembut dan indah itu terdengar aneh.'

Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya sambil menatap Kyuhyun heran, "A-apa benar?" tanyanya. Kyuhyun mengangguk. Sungmin tersenyum malu, "Baiklah. Apa yang sedang kau baca?" tanyanya lagi.

Kyuhyun menulis lagi, 'Hanya beberapa saran dari pelanggan. Ah, coba kau baca yang ini,' Kyuhyun menyodorkan sebuah kertas sambil menatap Sungmin. Kemudian menulis lagi, 'Dia ingin aku jadi namjachingunya. Dan kau tahu, dia seorang anak kecil berumur lima tahun yang selalu datang kemari setiap Selasa dan Sabtu itu.' Kyuhyun terlihat tertawa. Tapi tak ada sedikit pun suara tawa yang keluar.

Sungmin membaca kertas Kyuhyun dan kemudian membaca kertas satunya. "Hahaha, gadis kecil yang manis itu? Lalu kau mau?" tanya Sungmin sambil menahan tawanya.

Kyuhyun menulis lagi, 'Aku lebih tertarik dengan ayahnya.'

"Kenapa?" tanya Sungmin kaget.

Kyuhyun tertawa tanpa suara lagi. Dia menulis, 'Ah, bukan salahku kalau aku tertarik pada ayahnya yang selalu tersenyum manis padaku.'

Sungmin tergelak lepas. "Kau ini benar-benar, Kyu," katanya. Tiba-tiba tawanya terhenti saat mata indah Kyuhyun menatap tepat di matanya. "Ada apa?" tanya Sungmin.

'Aku senang melihat tawamu,' tulis Kyuhyun di kertas yang sudah hampir penuh oleh tulisan tangannya.

Sungmin tersenyum malu, wajahnya langsung memerah. "G-gomawo," gumamnya. "Jam berapa kau pulang? Ayo pulang bersama! Aku ingin bicara banyak padamu," kata Sungmin penuh semangat.

Kyuhyun membalik kertasnya dan menulis, 'Dengan kertas-kertasku?'. Lalu dia tertawa tanpa suara lagi saat melihat wajah Sungmin yang cemberut. 'Baiklah. Aku bisa pulang sekarang. Biar café Hyukjae saja yang mengurus.' Tulisnya lagi.

Sungmin mengangguk cepat. Kyuhyun berjalan menuju meja tempat Hyukjae dan beberapa pelayan lainnnya duduk. Menulis sesuatu yang lalu membuat para pelayannya bersorak, "Ah! Kau akan kencan dengannya!" membuat Sungmin yang mendengar hal itu tersipu malu. Bahkan Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum lebar sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya canggung. Kemudian Kyuhyun berjalan kembali menghampiri Sungmin.

"Apa yang kau katakan pada mereka?" tanya Sungmin. Mereka keluar meninggalkan café dengan tatapan yang entah apa artinya dari sahabat-sahabat Kyuhyun itu.

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan secarik kertas, 'Aku hanya bilang aku akan pulang denganmu.'

"Lalu kenapa mereka menertawakanmu seperti itu?" tanya Sungmin lagi.

Kyuhyun menulis lagi, 'Memangnya kenapa? Bukankah kau senang kalau mereka bilang kita kencan?' disambung dengan tawa tanpa suaranya.

Sungmin meninju pelan lengan Kyuhyun. Dia menyembunyikan wajahnya yang bersemu merah. Mereka terus berjalan dalam diam. Kyuhyun sibuk dengan pikirannya begitu juga Sungmin. Sampai mereka tiba di taman dan menemukan sebuah bangku kayu panjang dan memilih duduk di sana. Menikmati udara malam yang sedikit dingin.

"Kau tidak berfikir untuk operasi, Kyu?" tanya Sungmin memecah kesunyian.

Kyuhyun membalik kertasnya lagi, 'Aku belum mau.'

"Kenapa?"

'Untuk apa? Operasi itu hanya membuang-buang waktu,' jawabnya di atas kertasnya.

"Agar kau bisa bicara lagi. Ah, kalau boleh tahu, apa yang menyebabkan suaramu hilang?"

Kyuhyun menulis lagi, 'Infeksi pita suara. Akibat terlalu berlebihan berteriak.'

"Berteriak?" tanya Sungmin heran.

'Ada kejadian yang lumayan membuat trauma dulu,' tulisnya menjelaskan keheranan Sungmin.

"Apa? Ah, mian, itu pun kalau aku boleh tahu," katanya sedikit tidak enak menanyakan hal pribadi seperti itu.

Kyuhyun tertawa tanpa suara lagi, 'Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak ceritakan ini pada banyak orang. Tapi, karena kau terlihat penasaran, baiklah akan aku ceritakan. Aku hanya seorang anak tunggal. Appaku adalah Tuan Cho. Kau mengenalnya?' tulis Kyuhyun sambil memperlihatkan wajah bertanya.

Sungmin berfikir sebentar. Nama itu tidak asing baginya. Dia mengingat-ingat.

'Dia seorang pengusaha, ku rasa Appamu, Lee-ahjussi, mengenalnya. Mereka sempat menjadi rekan bisnis,' tulisnya menjawab kebingungan Sungmin.

"Kau bahkan mengenal Appaku?" tanya Sungmin makin heran. "Kita kan baru kenal," sambungnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Tangannya menulis lagi, 'Namamu Lee Sungmin kan? Tanpa perlu mencari tahu pun, kurasa semua orang akan langsung mengenal kau adalah anak dari pengusaha kaya Lee itu. Kau pewaris perusahaan besar itu. Dan kalau kau bertanya kenapa aku bisa tahu, karena profil keluargamu memang sering keluar di berita-berita bisnis.'

Sungmin tersenyum kecut. Dia tidak suka kalau pekerjaan ayahnya terlalu di umbar seperti itu. Dia juga tidak terlalu suka kalau keluarganya di ekspos berlebihan oleh wartawan bisnis. Itu kenapa dia memilih hidup seperti orang biasa dan tidak terikat dengan keluarganya yang terlalu dikelilingi oleh berita-berita berlebihan tentang kekayaan mereka itu.

Kyuhyun tertawa melihat ekspresi Sungmin. 'Sudahlah, kembali pada ceritaku saja. Kau sangat jelek kalau berekspresi seperti itu,' tulisnya.

Sungmin meninju pelan lengannya lagi.

'Aku dan kedua orang tuaku dalam kecelakaan saat umurku 13 tahun. Mobil kami bertabrakan dengan sebuah truk besar. Seingatku begitu. Aku melihat sendiri bagaimana Appa mencoba melindungi kami, aku dan Umma, saat mobil kami terguling dan jatuh ke jurang. Saat itu aku mulai berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Aku melihat sendiri darah mengalir dan kepala Appa dan Ummaku. Mereka memelukku erat. Berusaha agar aku selamat dari kecelakaan itu. Dan usaha mereka berhasil. Hanya aku yang selamat. Waktu itu aku tidak bisa berhenti berteriak melihat Appa dan Ummaku yang saat itu masih sadar menuju rumah sakit. Tapi setelah sampai disana, dokter bilang mereka sudah tidak ada,' Kyuhyun menulisi kertas putihnya yang sekarang sudah penuh. Dia menyerahkan kertas itu pada Sungmin agar namja itu dapat membaca tulisnnya.

Sungmin hanya terdiam, "Aku turut berduka, Kyu," kata Sungmin lembut.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, 'Setiap malam setelah kejadian itu aku selalu berteriak kencang saat aku tiba-tiba terbangun. Sampai akhirnya, tiba-tiba aku tidak lagi bisa bersuara dan nafasku sesak. Pamanku segera membawaku ke rumah sakit. Sejak itu dokter bilang pita suaraku infeksi dan hanya bisa sembuh dengan cara operasi,' sambungnya dalam kertasnya lagi.

"Dan kau bertahan dengan lembaran-lembaran kertas dan pena ini?" tanya Sungmin.

'Mereka, pena dan kertas, membantuku untuk jadi lebih jujur,' tulis Kyuhyun lagi. Dia tersenyum.

Sungmin balas tersenyum, "Aku, sungguh mengagumimu, Kyu," gumamnya. Kemudian dia tertunduk menyembunyikan wajah tersipunya. "Itu kenapa aku menjadi semakin sering berkunjung ke café sejak tiga bulan lalu. Karena aku… mengagumimu yang tak pernah terlihat murung," sambungnya.

Kyuhyun ternganga mendengar pengakuan Sungmin. Sungmin orang pertama, selain gadis kecil pelanggan cefenya, yang menyatakan hal yang sangat blak-blakan seperti ini padanya. Dia menggaruk belakang kepalanya, sedikit gugup.

"Aku suka saat melihat kau melayani para tamu dan membuat mereka tertawa. Aku suka saat kau bercanda dengan pelayan-pelayan cafemu yang selalu kau anggap sahabat. Aku kagum dengan kemandirianmu. Aku memang tidak tahu banyak tentangmu, tapi aku tahu kau seorang yang baik dan sangat terbuka. Aku memang baru mengenalmu, tapi itu sudah membuatku…" kata-kata Sungmin terhenti saat Kyuhyun menyerahkan selembar kertas bertuliskan,

'Kau jatuh cinta padaku?'

Wajah putih Sungmin bersemu. Dia tertunduk dan tangannya meremas jari-jarinya untuk mengalirkan degup jantung dan kegugupannya. "A-aa, a-aku tidak tahu pasti tentang itu. Y-yang pasti, a-aku memang mengagumimu," katanya. Dia menatap Kyuhyun yang kembali sibuk menulis.

'Apa maksud semua perkataanmu?' tanya Kyuhyun dalam tulisannya.

Sungmin yang tidak siap dengan pertanyaan Kyuhyun hanya bisa diam.

'Aku tidak menyangka dalam beberapa jam ini bisa merubah keadaan,' tulis Kyuhyun lagi. Lalu dia menggaruk kepalanya canggung.

"A-aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa, Kyu. Aku hanya… hanya me-mengatakan apa yang ingin… aku katakan," kata Sungmin pelan. Suara lembutnya tercekat.

Kyuhyun terdiam. Apa yang harus dia lakukan pada namja ini? Bahkan Sungmin tidak mengatakan dengan jelas apa maksud perkataan dan semua pernyataannya. Dia bukan tidak menyukai namja ini. Tapi Kyuhyun sendiri pun tidak tahu bagaimana perasaannya pada Sungmin. Mereka baru kenal, lalu tiba-tiba namja yang terlihat lugu ini mengatakan sesuatu tentang rasa kagumnya.

"M-mianhae sudah membuat s-suasana jadi tidak enak begini," kata Sungmin pelan dan tertunduk makin dalam. Suaranya bergetar menahan perasaan yang entah apa namanya. Lalu tanpa sadar, sebutir air bening mengalir dari sudut matanya. "M-mianhae," katanya lagi.

Kyuhyun dengan cepat menulis, 'Tidak masalah. Jangan menangis, Sungmin. Ini bukan salahmu. Dan kau memang tidak bersalah.'

Sungmin hanya menggeleng sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Kyuhyun sekarang mengerti kalau Sungmin memang namja yang sensitive.

'Kau punya hak untuk mengagumi seseorang. Lagi pula, kalau kau memang jatuh cinta padaku, aku juga senang. Tapi aku bingung, apa sebenarnya yang kau rasakan padaku,' tulisnya lagi. Lalu menyodorkan itu pada Sungmin.

Sungmin membuka matanya dan membaca kertas Kyuhyun. Dia masih terisak pelan. "A-aku hanya mengacaukan semuanya," gumamnya pelan. "Mian," sambungnya.

Tangan Kyuhyun terangkat dan menyentuh pipi putih yang sekarang merona itu. Tak ada suara dari mulut mereka. Hanya senyuman Kyuhyun yang menghiasi wajah tampannya. Perlahan jari-jari Kyuhyun menghapus air mata Sungmin. Lalu dia mengambil kertasnya lagi.

'Kau perlu memastikan perasaanmu,' tulisnya.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun yang juga menatapnya. Dia sudah memastikan perasaannya. Hanya saja dia takut untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya. "Apa kau menyukaiku?" tanya Sungmin langsung.

'Apa harus aku jawab? Aku takut membuatmu patah hati,' tulis Kyuhyun diselingi tawanya.

Sungmin diam. Itu sama sekali tidak lucu untuknya. "Apa aku akan patah hati?" tanyanya.

Kyuhyun menghentikan tawanya dan menggantinya dengan senyuman lembut. 'Mianhae, Sungmin-ah. Aku tak bermaksud seperti itu. Aku hanya perlu waktu dan percaya diri yang banyak untuk bisa mencintai orang sepertimu,' tulisnya.

"Wae?" tanya Sungmin kaget membaca tulisan Kyuhyun.

'Karena kau sempurna,' tulis Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum menatap Sungmin yang memandangnya kaget. 'Aku hanya berfikir, rasanya tak mungkin. Kau namja yang manis, dan aku hanya namja biasa yang tak akan pernah bisa memanggil namamu. Bukankah seorang kekasih ingin kekasihnya menyebut namanya setiap mereka bersama? Aku tidak bisa sering-sering membawamu jelan-jalan keluar karena aku punya café yang harus aku control setiap hari. Karena aku tak mau kau bosan karena setiap saat harus ditemani kertas-kertas ini.'

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun. Wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi yang tidak dapat diartikan. "Kyu, kenapa kau berfikir seperti itu?"

'Lalu aku harus berfikir seperti apa? Aku hanya khawatir kau tidak sanggup, Sungmin.'

"Kyu, aku hanya namja lemah yang tidak bisa apa-apa. Aku hanya namja yang selalu bergantung pada orang lain. Aku bukan namja yang kuat dan memang lebih mirip seperti yeoja. Itu karena Umma tidak pernah mengajariku bagaimana caranya menjadi namja yang baik. Umma terlalu memanjakanku. Aku tidak pernah jatuh cinta sebelumnya dan hanya kau yang membuatku seperti ini. Aku tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Aku… aku juga tidak masalah kalau kau kau tidak menyebut namaku setiap kali kita bersama," kata Sungmin. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca lagi.

Kyuhyun hanya menatap namja didepannya itu bingung. 'Jadi? Bukankah kau bilang kau hanya mengagumiku? Aigoo.'

Sungmin membaca tulisan itu dan langsung tertunduk. "Aku… hiks… aku jatuh cinta padamu, Kyu. Hiks…" katanya dan menangis.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang terisak disampingnya. Namja disampingnya ini memang sangat rapuh ternyata, begitu pikirnya. Kyuhyun mengelus-ngelus pundak Sungmin. Dia sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Kyuhyun memang menaruh perhatian pada Sungmin. Kalau tidak bagaimana mungkin dia berani mendekati pelanggannya sampai sedekat ini. Yah, walaupun semua kostumer dekat padanya. Tapi Sungmin memang berbeda. Dia sadar itu, sangat sadar malah. Jantungnya selalu berdegup kencang saat matanya menatap senyuman namja manis itu. Dadanya menghangat ketika melihat wajah Sungmin yang tersipu, sangat imut. Percis seperti yeoja menurutnya.

Tapi, Kyuhyun hanya perlu memastikan perasaannya. Wajar saja kan kalau dia tidak percaya diri untuk jatuh cinta pada Lee Sungmin? Pewaris Utama perusahaan Sendbil yang terkenal itu. Seorang namja kaya raya tapi sederhana yang baik hati. Dia tidak punya keberanian untuk mengakui perasaannya sendiri. Bukan, bukan karena kekurangannya. Dia hanya tidak mau orang yang mencintainya tidak nyaman dengan keadaannya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tulus. 'Ayo pastikan perasaan kita dulu. Nanti baru kita bahas tentang itu,' katanya di atas kertas.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun. Melihat namja itu tersenyum sangat tulus, membuat Sungmin hanya bisa ikut tersenyum. Iya atau tidak, cinta atau tidak, suka atau tidak, setidaknya Kyuhyun sudah tahu perasaan yang dia pendam selama ini.

**XXX**

#Beberapa hari kemudian

Sungmin berjalan tergesa menuju sebuah tempat yang beberapa hari ini tidak dia kunjungi. Terakhir saat dia dan pemilik tempat itu membahas hal yang tidak akan pernah bisa dia lupakan. Ya, dia menuju café Kyuhyun sekarang. Sudah hampir seminggu dia tidak berkunjung kesana. Setelah malam itu, Appanya menelfon dan memintanya untuk pulang. Ada beberapa hal yang ingin Appanya bahas. Terutama tentang perusahaan mereka dan meminta Sungmin untuk kembali pulang. Tentu saja Sungmin menolak. Dia berjanji akan mengurus perusahaannya tapi tidak ingin pulang. Dia lebih nyaman tinggal di apartement miliknya. Sendirian, tanpa berita-berita berlebihan itu.

Langkah Sungmin menjadi lebih pelan saat dia sudah tiba di depan café. Wajahnya terlihat sangat bahagia. Karena sudah jadi kebiasaan setiap hari ke tempat ini, seminggu tidak berkunjung membuat Sungmin merindukan suasana café ini. Terutama merindukan orang yang beberapa hari ini hanya dihubunginya lewat telfon atau pesan. Kyuhyun.

"Annyeonghaseo…" sapa seorang namja tampan sambil membungkuk saat Sungmin masuk. "Ah, Sungmin-sshi!" serunya saat sadar kalau orang yang disambutnya tadi adalah Sungmin.

"Donghae-sshi," sahut Sungmin sambil tersenyum. Matanya langsung menatap meja kasir yang kini kosong. Bahkan tidak ada kertas-kertas yang biasanya bertumpuk di sana.

"Hyukkie, kemari sebentar," kata Donghae sambil memanggil Hyukjae yang baru saja meletakkan pesanan di meja pelanggan.

Hyukjae yang di panggil menoleh dan terkejut saat melihat Sungmin bersama Donghae. Dengan cepat namja itu menghampiri Sungmin dan Donghae. "Kemana saja kau, Sungmin-sshi?" tanyanya cemas. Donghae mengelus-ngelus punggungnya seperti sedang menenangkan.

"Mwo? Aku ada sedikit urusan dengan keluargaku. Wae?" jawab Sungmin dan heran kenapa Hyukjae terlihat cemas.

Hyukjae dan Hyukjae saling bertatapan. Setelah melihat Donghae mengangguk, Hyukjae kembali menatap Sungmin. "Ada yang perlu kita bicarakan, Sungmin-sshi," katanya.

Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya heran. Sedikit perasaan cemas juga merasuki hatinya. Dia hanya mengikuti Hyukjae dan Donghae yang menuntunnya duduk di meja yang biasa dia duduki. "Ada apa?" tanya Sungmin tak sabar.

"Sudah satu minggu kau tak datang kemari," kata Donghae yang terlihat lebih tenang. Dia menggenggam tangan Hyukjae yang terlihat risau. "Kyuhyun-ah cerita pada kami tentang kalian malam itu. Kau benar-benar yeoja yang hebat," katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Ya! Aku namja!" seru Sungmin sambil mendelikkan matanya.

Donghae menatap Hyukjae sekilas, lalu tertawa. "Ah, mianhae. Aku lupa. Aku hanya ingin mencairkan suasana," katanya.

Sungmin hanya merungut dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Pose setiap kali dia kesal.

"Jadi, apa yang Kyunnie katakan padamu malam itu?" tanya Donghae membuat wajah Sungmin langsung memerah tersipu.

"Uh? Aa, d-dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa," jawab Sungmin dan menunduk menutupi wajahnya.

"Kyuhyun sudah mengatakan semuanya pada kami, Minnie. Ah, boleh aku memanggilmu seperti itu? Toh sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi salah satu dari keluarga kami ini," tanya Donghae dan membuat Hyukjae yang sejak tadi tegang sedikit tersenyum.

"Minnie, Kyuhyun-ah benar-benar sudah membuatmu bingung. Maafkan dia ya," kata Hyukjae.

Sungmin menurut di panggil seperti itu dan sedikit bingung dengan maksud perkataan Donghae. "Gwenchana, Hyukjae-ah. Sebenarnya ada apa? Mana Kyuhyun?" tanya Sungmin akhirnya karena sejak tadi penasaran kenapa namja itu tak ada di sini.

"Tidak, kita akan bahas masalah malam itu dulu," jawab Donghae. "Ada yang perlu sedikit dijelaskan di sini. Minnie, maaf jika malam itu dia membuatmu bingung dan menangis. Dia cerita panjang lebar dan menghabiskan berlembar-lembar kertas. Hh, sedikit lelah membacanya. Tapi ketika melihat dia sangat bersemangat ketika menulis cerita tenntang malam itu, lelahku jadi hilang. Sudah lama aku tidak melihatnya seperti itu," sambungnya.

Sungmin tercengang. Seingatnya malam itu Kyuhyun tidak terlalu menunjukkan reaksi yang berlebihan atau reaksi yang menunjukkan kalau dia senang mendengar pengakuan Sungmin.

"Dia hanya orang tidak bisa menunjukkan ekspresi dengan baik, Minnie. Kau harus percaya, walaupun dia bersikap biasa saja, aku yakin saat itu jantungnya seperti tak kuat untuk berdetak lagi saking kencangnya jantung itu berdetak. Dan malam itu dia memikirkan tentang sesuatu," kata Hyukjae. Dia berhenti bicara dan menatap Donghae sekilas. "Dia… akan melaksanakan operasi pita suara," sambungnya.

"MWO?" seru Sungmin berteriak. Seluruh mata menatapnya heran. Hyukjae hanya mengangguk sopan meminta maaf dan Donghae hanya tertawa pelan. "Ya! Kenapa kalian tidak mengatakan itu dari tadi? Dimana dia sekarang? Antarkan aku!" serunya panik.

"Ya ya, tenanglah, Minnie. Apa dia tidak memberitahumu?" tanya Donghae yang entah kenapa bisa bersikap setenang itu.

"ANI! Cepat antarkan aku sekarang!" seru Sungmin lagi.

"Ne ne~" jawab Donghae.

.

.

Langkah Sungmin makin tergesa saat Hyukjae yang dapat kabar dari rumah sakit yang mengurus operasi Kyuhyun mengatakan kalau operasi itu akan dilaksanakan sepuluh menit lagi.

"Untuk apa dia melakukan operasi segala? Bukahkan dia bilang itu hanya membuang-buang waktu? Aishh! Aku tidak berharap dia akan menyebut namaku kalau begini caranya! Dia belum menjawab perasaanku dan dengan seenaknya melakukan operasi seperti ini!" gerutu SUngmin panik.

Namja berbaju pink dengan celana pendek putih itu Nampak sangat cemas. Kenapa Kyuhyun bisa secepat itu berubah pikiran? Kenapa dia tidak memberi tahu Sungmin. Yang pasti setelah operasi itu selesai, walupun Kyuhyun harus menjalani beberapa terapi dulu, dia akan langsung menanyakan hal itu!

"Tenanglah, Sungmin. Semua akan baik-baik saja," kata Hyukjae sambil menepuk bahwa namja itu.

Sungmin menatap Hyukjae. Dia sangat khawatir. "B-bagaimana kalau terjadi apa-apa padanya?' tanyanya.

Hyukjae tersenyum. "Semua akan baik-baik saja," katanya.

..

.

Sungmin kini duduk di samping sebuah tempat tidur bersprai putih. Bau obat-obatan menyeruak memenuhi seluruh rongga pernapasannya. Mata indah Sungmin menatap namja yang terpejam dan tertidur lemah di atas tempat tidur itu. Namja yang seminggu lalu masih duduk dan tertawa tanpa suara bersamanya. Namja yang beberpa bulan ini membuatnya selalu keluar dari apartementnya dan memilih duduk diam di meja café kecil. Namja yang mencuri hatinya.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang? Kau bahkan belum menjawab pernyataanku, pabbo!" gerutunya.

Tangannya terangkat dan menyentuh wajah yang tertidur bagai malaikat itu. Dia teringat ketika Kyuhyun bangun, pasti dia akan membuat semua orang tertawa dengan kertas-kertasnya. Bahkan kertas-kertas itu masih menemaninya sekarang. Setumpuk kertas kecil yang biasa dia bawa masih ada di atas meja kecil di samping tempat tidur ini.

"Aku lapar. Aku pergi cari makan sebentar dan aku akan kembali. Hyukjae dan Donghae akan kemari sebentar lagi," bisik Sungmin.

Tangannya mengelus tangan Kyuhyun sebelum dia pergi. Tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika tangan yang tadi hanya diam itu menahannya.

"Kyuhyun!" seru Sungmin saat merasakan tangan Kyuhyun menahannya. Sudah beberapa jam sejak operasi selesai Kyuhyun belum sadarkan diri dan sekarang namja itu sedang berusaha membuka matanya pelan. "Apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa yang perlu aku bantu?" tanya Sungmin sedikit panik.

Tangan Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin untuk mendekat padanya. Dia membuat wajah Sungmin kini tepat didepannya. "M-mi-min… Minnie..eh," terdengar suara yang sangat pelan dan parau dari mulut Kyuhyun.

Sungmin terperangah. Dia menatap Kyuhyun dan matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. "Kyuhyun," bisiknya terharu. Setitik air mata kini jatuh ke pipi putihnya. "Ne, Kyuhyun, aku di sini," jawabnya.

"Hh, s-sa-sarang… engh… s-sarangh… saranghae… egh…" suara yag sama pelannya dan sama paraunya mengalun di telinga Sungmin. Sebuah senyuman kecil menghiasi wajah Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dalam. Sungguh dia tak menyangka namanya dan kata-kata itu yang akan Kyuhyun katakan pertama kali. Padahal Kyuhyun harus susah payah mengucapkannya karena sebenarnya dia tidak boleh langsung berbicara seperti , seindah inilah suara Kyuhyun. Suaranya lembut dan sama hangatnya dengan namja itu sendiri. Semakin deras air mata yang jatuh dipipinya.

"Aku akan panggil dokter," kata Sungmin terisak.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. Matanya menatap Sungmin meminta satu pengakuan. Sungmin yang memahami maksud dari tatapan namja tampan itu tersenyum hangat, "Nado… nado saranghae, Kyuhyun."

**XXX**

"Kau masih butuh kertas-kertas itu?" tanya Hyukjae sambil menunjuk kertas yang Kyuhyun pegang.

"Dia masih membutuhkan itu sampai terapi pita suaranya selesai, Hyuk," jawab Sungmin yang sejak tadi setia duduk di samping Kyuhyun.

'Hanya sementara waktu. Maka sebentar lagi kau akan mendengar suaraku, Hyukkie,' tulis Kyuhyun dikertasnya dan tertawa tanpa suara lagi.

Hyukjae menggeleng. "Bahkan kau masih tetap saja tidak sopan. Apa kau tidak tahu betapa khawatirnya kami terhadapmu? Mengambil keputusan seenaknya sendiri. Kau anggap apa aku ini?" kata Hyukjae kesal. Donghae hanya tertawa.

"Cepat selesaikan terapimu. Aku ingin bicara banyak padamu," kata Donghae.

Kyuhyun mengangguk sambil mengacungkan jempolnya. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sungmin yang sejak tadi menatapnya sambil tersenyum. Kemudian tangannya menulis sesuatu,

'Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Minnie, aku akan bisa memanggilmu seperti itu sebanyak yang aku mau dengan suaraku setelah semua ini selesai. Aku akan memanggilmu sesuka hatiku. Apa kau senang?'

Sungmin tertawa pelan dan mengangguk. "Cepat selesaikan terapi ini dan kita akan bicara tentang banyak hal, Kyuhyun."

'Ya! Panggil aku chagi. Aku ingin kau memanggilku seperti itu. Aku ini namjachingumu,' tulisnya lagi.

Wajah Sungmin langsung bersemu. "Ani! Kau ini," gumamnya malu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil mengelus kepala Sungmin. Dimajukannya wajahnya dan mencium kelopak mata namja itu. "S-saranghae, M-min-minnie…" bisiknya sangat pelan. Masih sedikit sulit baginya untuk mengeluarkaan suara.

Sungmin tersenyum. "Nado, nado saranghae, chagi," katanya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Sungmin memang alasan kenapa dia memutuskan untuk melakukan operasi. Hanya satu yang menjadi niatnya setelah malam saat Sungmin menyatakan perasaannya. Dia ingin menikahi namja ini. Tidak mungkin dia mengucapkan janji suci mereka dengan menulis itu di kertas dan memberikannya pada pendeta kan? Dia harus mengucapkan janji itu dengan lantang jika nanti saat itu tiba.

**END ^^**


End file.
